


I'll Build You A House If You Build Me A Future

by klloydbanks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klloydbanks/pseuds/klloydbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NC-17, 3k AU. Porn. Sam and Dean had grown up in each others pockets. Next door neighbors, best friends and eventually lovers. One day Sam learns that he and Dean are actually brothers but how could something as silly as blood ever come between their kind of love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Build You A House If You Build Me A Future

Dean’s dad is a drunk. That’s no secret, everybody in town knows it and Dean lives his life getting a variety of pitiful looks from the older people who live in their sleepy, backwater Nebraska town.

No one knows though that Sam’s parents have vicious screaming matches almost every night, no one but Dean. Dean is the one that Sam runs to whenever his parents start the fights and likewise, Sam is the one Dean runs to when he John is drunk and looking for an easy target. They gravitated to each other.

This is the way things have been since Dean’s next-door neighbors brought their brand new bundle of joy over when Dean was barely 4. Something about little baby Sammy brought forth all kinds of instincts from him, like they’d been made to keep each other safe and happy.

At first when they would run away together, they hid in Dean’s attic, tucked in the corner under piles of blankets, Dean telling Sammy ghost stories and then holding him close when the younger boy got scared. They did that until the night John found them and yelled at them until Sam got scared and started crying. Dean vowed that day to find a place for only the two of them where no one would ever find them.

Dean spent most of his summer building them a weatherproof tree house in the forest behind their houses. He got a job at the local hardware store his dad’s friend owned to pay for the lumber and tools. When he finally finished the structure, he splurged and bought them a fancy Queen sized mattress and tons of blankets figuring that (given their parents history) they’d be sleeping there most nights.

He finished the tree house half way through August and neither of them slept in their own rooms until late-October. Of course that wasn’t really sleeping, they always had trouble falling asleep without the other one near by.

It was practically like living together, falling asleep wrapped around one another, escaping the rest of the world with only each other to count on. It felt romantic and monumental somehow.

When Dean was 15 and Sam was 11 he started to notice things about the younger boy. Things that had never felt very important before were suddenly all he could think about. He started to be _affected_ by Sammy’s sweet scent, the silky feel of his hair in Dean’s fingers, the way his perfect body fit right up against Dean’s when it came time to sleep.

One night Sammy got a little restless and accidentally pushed his perfect little ass back into Dean’s half hard dick, forcing out a load moan from the older boy. That’s when the floodgates opened and Dean couldn’t help gripping Sam’s hips and pulling back while he rutted forward.  Sam had been a little confused by the action but it made Dean happy and that’s all Sam had ever really cared about. Plus it felt really nice when Dean pressed sucking kisses all along Sam’s neck. Afterwards, when Dean stopped moving, he whispered ‘I love you baby boy’ right into Sam’s ear and Sam could swear he’d never been so happy in his whole life.

Eventually Dean and Sam started getting naked at bedtime and Dean would run his hands all over Sam’s body, telling him how beautiful he was and how they’d always be together no matter what. Sam loved having Dean’s undivided attention and all the affection he gave made him feel warm and loved in the circle of Dean’s arms.

Around the time he turned 13, Sam’s body started to notice all the things Dean did to him. He’d feel a sharp spark of pleasure zing through him when Dean came on his ass or touched his dick. He’d always gotten hard when Dean did stuff like that but now it felt like there was a slow fire burning in his belly and more than anything he wanted to touch back.

The first time Sammy had moaned his name while Dean touched him, he’d cum so hard he thought he might have died. That was until later that same night when he wrapped his lips around Sammy’s dick and didn’t pull off until the sharp taste of cum exploded across his taste buds.

It’s May, right after Sammy’s fourteenth birthday when they get in their first fight.

“Why won’t you just fuck me Dean, I know you want to.”

“Of course I want to, doesn’t mean I will now come on, we are not having this conversation again. We’ll talk about it again in a few years and if you still want it then-“

“A few years?! Are you fucking serious with this shit? What happens in the mean time huh? I get you off the best I can and when that’s not enough you go rush off right into Suzie Izer’s pants? That cheap slut old enough for you hot shot?”

“Sammy stop.” Dean did that thing where his voice dropped really low and it was supposed to intimidate but mostly it just made Sam hard and agitated.

“Don’t you ‘Sammy’ me. She already spreadin’ ‘em wide for you Dean? Does Suzie Izer know you like I do? Does she touch you like I do? Does she know how to turn you on without touching you?”

“Sammy…”

“No, I wanna know. Does she know how you like your eggs or that you have a Star Wars poster in your room even though you think Skywalker’s a little bitch? Does she know that you hate Yorkies ‘cause one bit me when I was 6? Does Suzie _fucking_ Izer know that you’re already taken?”

“Enough. First of all no, I’m not nor will I ever be fucking Suzie Izer. Second, no she does not know anything about me and even if she did, as you said, I’m already taken. The thing about being taken, _Sammy_ , is that you don’t go fucking around when you’ve already found the love of your life.”

“If I’m the love of your life and you know we’re gonna be together forever, why the hell does it matter whether you fuck me now or in a few years? It’s just wasted time.”

“It’s not wasted time Sam, it’s your innocence! God, I am supposed to protect you.”

“Even from you?”

“Especially from me. You have this blind spot for me like I can’t do anything wrong but that would be wrong. I can’t take the last part of your childhood away from you baby, not when I’ve already taken too much.”

“Taken- Dean… you gave me the whole world.” They had been arguing from across the room, throwing words over the rumpled sheets of their bed but now Sam moved over to Dean, resting their foreheads together and running his fingers up and down the older boy’s neck. “Tell me you want me. Please.”

“Always want you Sammy. Always.”

“All I’m asking you to do is take what’s already yours.”

“Sammy…”

“Please Dean, I love you so much. I just wanna feel every part of our kind of love.”

“I love you too, I’m just trying to do the right thing.” Dean whispered into the air between their lips. Sam could hear the reluctance in his voice but mostly Dean’s desire to please him was winning out.

“I know you are but I want us to have this, just one more thing for you and me to share together that no one else can have.”

“Yea. Ok baby, if this is really what you want.”

Sam leaned forward the last sliver of space to catch Dean’s lips, tongue plunging inside momentarily before he pulled back. “Thank you, thank you, thank you. Sweet Jesus, finally.”

Dean snorted out a laugh at Sam’s sudden change of mood. “Don’t push it kid.”

“Sure, sure old man. Let me just go grab some stuff from my house, I’ll be right back.”

He left their tree house thrumming with excited energy and so happy he thought he might burst. He climbed up the tree in his backyard and into his bedroom without making a sound, hoping his parents wouldn’t notice his presence. He stuffed the lube and condoms in his pockets and was almost back out the window when he heard the distinct voice of Dean’s dad coming from the kitchen.

“Come on, I am that boys real father don’t you think he should know?”

“Look John, when we adopted Sam we agreed we’d never tell him any of it. We understood that you couldn’t handle raising two sons when Mary left and we were so desperate for a baby that we would’ve done anything but we all agreed it would be better if he never knew.” His mom’s voice flowed up and hit Sam square in the chest. Adopted… huh, he hadn’t seen that coming. Not that he particularly cared, after all, Dean was his family more than his parents.

That’s when it hit him that Dean was actually, for real, his family. They were brothers. Suddenly every non-brotherly thing they’d ever done flashed before his eyes and he almost felt bad for getting hard. Deciding it was time to get back before Dean started to worry, he made his way back out of the room and into the forest. He climbed the ladder quickly and stepped into their room where Dean was already waiting on their bed looking every bit as perfect as he did when Sam left.

Looking at Dean, _his Dean_ , all perfect and spread out on their bed, he didn’t really care that they were brothers and he doubted he ever would. Just one more thing to hold them together forever. He remembered the silly blood brothers thing they’d done when he was 8 and couldn’t help but feel even sillier with the weight that this new knowledge brought to the table.

“So I just overheard an interesting conversation.” Sam shucked off his jeans and t-shirt, tossing the lube at Dean and crawling in to bed beside him.

“Oh really? What’d you hear sweetheart?” Dean pulled Sam closer so their bare chests were touching and he could stroke a hand down Sam’s flank.

“Your dad was at my house and he was talking to my parents about how I’m actually his son but he didn’t want me so my parents adopted me. Turns out we’re brothers… surprise.”

He felt Dean’s heart speed up against him and Dean’s eyes went really dark but he was still hard so Sam took that as a win. ”We’re what?”

“Brothers. You’re not gonna freak out again are you cause I only just got you on board with the sex thing and that took months.”

“You’re not freaking out Sam?”

“Why the hell would I care? You were already my whole world, what’s one more title?”

“I don’t… I dunno. Sammy this is really wrong, like illegal wrong, Alabama lynch mob wrong.”

“Well the Alabama lynch mob was already after us for being dudes.”

“’S not funny Sam.”

“Sorry, just… after all we’ve been through, all the love between you and me, you really think us actually being family is gonna make a difference for me?”

“I… shouldn’t we feel really wrong about this?”

“Maybe. I don’t really know. All I know is that I’m still just crazy for you, actually maybe even more so now. We share everything, even blood. Isn’t that wild?”

“You know we can’t tell anybody right? I mean when you turn 18 and we leave here, when we start new, no one can know this.”

“Dude, come on. I’m not stupid.” He got a wild shot of arousal that ran straight down to his dick as soon as he saw the dark, hungry look in Dean’s eyes. “You still gonna fuck me, big brother?”

Dean couldn’t help the moan that broke out of him when Sam called him that. His young lover had once again managed to set fire to his skin and Dean was left with no choice but to return the favor.

“Know what we’re gonna do?”

“What?” Sam’s voice was barely a whisper as he watched his brother lie down on his back.

“I think you’ll agree that I’ve been really understanding about your needs and desires, right baby brother?”

Sam shivered at the new endearment; words filled with as much love and dedication as anything else Dean had ever called him. “Mhm.”

“Well then I think I deserve something special, right sweetheart?”

“Anything.”

“I don’t know… you might not be able to handle it the first time…” Dean knew he was shamelessly goading the younger boy, offering up a challenge he knew Sam would accept on principle alone.

“Come on Dean, whatever you want, I can do it. Just tell me.”

“I want you to ride me Sammy. I wanna lay back while you work yourself on my cock.”

Sam felt his whole stomach bottom out deliciously. There was no way in all hell he was saying no to that. He let out a long moan that sounded an awful lot like his brother’s name and handed Dean the lube.

“Why don’t you turn around and straddle my chest, that way you can suck my dick while I’m getting you ready.”

Sam smirked at him, running his tongue out over his lips like he knew Dean loved and moving to position himself just like his brother asked. As soon as he heard the lube cap open he went to work on Dean’s swollen cock. He knew exactly what moves to make to get Dean writhing under him but he also knew the older boy needed to concentrate so he restrained himself, focusing instead on the big picture.

Gripping the base of Dean’s cock he dragged his tongue over the head in small kitten licks that made Dean’s breath catch. He chased the taste of precum into the slit, licking up all he could before sealing his mouth fully over the tip and sucking hard.

While Sam went to town on his dick, Dean spread the younger boy open and leaning in to lightly kiss his entrance. It wasn’t as if they’d never done anything like this before, they both had some experience rimming and Dean had taken to fingering Sam during blowjobs but this was something different, something to be remembered. It was their first time and the importance of that would not be lost on him. He traced his tongue in circles around the rim of Sam’s hole; opening him up gently and he could feel Sam moan even with his mouth full. He coated his fingers liberally with lube and pulled back to trace around the tight muscle with his index finger before pushing into that burning heat.

As soon as Sam felt Dean’s fingers breach him he pushed back, loving the feel of his brother inside him. Dean worked quickly but gently, always taking care when he saw Sam’s shoulder tighten up and pressing against his prostate to help him open up easier. By the time he worked up to three fingers, scissoring and twisting, Sam was a needy mess and took the liberty of climbing off Dean, positioning himself over his lover’s hips. He watched as Dean ignored the condoms in favor of coating his naked length in more lube. Of course that didn’t bother Sam any he knew they’d never been with anyone else and he’d only bought them ‘cause he thought Dean would insist on wearing one.

The second they locked eyes and Dean was positioned right at his stretched entrance he sank down. He couldn’t ignore the burn but it was outweighed by the feeling of contentment that came from Dean filling him up. When he was fully seated in Dean’s lap he sat still for a second, reveling in the way their bodies came together before grinding his hips down further.

Dean let out a strained groan, hands landing tightly on Sam’s hips as he moved the boy in circles and thrust up into the heat of him. “You like that Sammy, feel how deep I am?”

“Yea.” Sam whimpered out and pulled up, letting Dean’s cock drag most of the way out of him, only to come back down and grind the head of Dean’s cock against his prostate.

Sam started to go up and down faster, leaving Dean to lay back and let him work. “How’s it feel, bouncing on your big brother’s cock like a slut? You my little whore baby brother? Want me to cum inside that tight little ass, mark you up?”

“Please Dean.” He was on the verge of orgasm at Dean’s filthy mouth alone, always knowing what to say to make Sam crazy.

“Tell me what you are Sammy.”

“Your whore.”

“You want your big brother’s cum?”

“Yea.”

“Beg for it.”

“Please Dean, I need it. Please.” Sam’s cries filled Dean’s ears and he shuddered, knowing he wouldn’t hold on much longer. He dropped his hand to Sam’s dick and only tugged a handful of times before Sam was shooting hot ropes of white all over his chest.

He flipped them over quickly, leaning over to brush their cheeks together and whisper down into Sam’s ear while his thrusts took a brutal pace. “Love you so much baby, so beautiful, so perfect Sammy. Gonna be together forever, only mine forever. “ He moaned loudly into Sam’s neck while his release pulsed inside his young lover.

Once he regained some strength, he pulled out, dragging Sam into his side and placing kisses all along his forehead and crown.  
Sam’s whispered words brought him back from the edge of sleep. “Only 4 more years.”

He closed his eyes again, remembering the promise he’d made Sam that as soon as the younger boy turned 18 he’d take him away from all this and they could start a new life together. “4 more years. I’mma keep working at the garage, save up so I can buy us a place of our own. You’ll go to college ‘cause you’re so smart, we can get a dog and a hammock in the yard where we can fall asleep when it’s warm out.”

They’d gone over the plans hundreds of times but Sam never stopped getting a thrill from it. Dean had given him everything he could ever ask for, he was sure 4 years was just a small price to pay in the long run.


End file.
